Just a Monster
by JohnnyBoy34
Summary: Gajeel attempts to figure out his feelings for everyone's favorite little blunette, but she doesn't make it easy on him because she herself doesn't know what to feel about the metal head. Language shouldn't be too graphic but just in case it is rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I've never really done this so I'm just going to take a whack at it. If you enjoy please let Hello everybody! I've never really done this so I'm just going to take a whack at it. If you enjoy please let me know! :)**

 ** _Chapter One: Only a Nightmare._**

As Gajeel finished taking care of the fairies he looked down at his handy work, clothes tattered and torn, bodies battered and bruised. He flashed a wicked smile knowing he did just what his master asked. As he began to leave he didn't know why but he cast one last look at the smallest of the trio that he strung up on the tree, she know wore the sign of his guild, plastered upon her stomach paint still wet. She met his gaze with clearly hatred in her eyes, "You are nothing but a monster."

Gajeel jolted up in bed, his clothes clung to his body caked with a cold sweat. He fell back to his bed lying on his back staring up at the ceiling of his run down one room apartment, "Damn, It's been awhile since I've had that dream, No it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare." Gajeel lay in bed closing his eyes trying to get back to sleep, But he felt a set of eyes looking at him almost burning through his very soul. He opened his eyes and met the stare of his comrade. The little black cat had a clear look of concern stretched across his face.

"Did you have the nightmare again?" the little black exceed asked the iron dragon slayer placing a paw on his chest. Gajeel just closed his eyes and grunted in response knowing his partner already knew, "You have to get over this, you know she has forgiven you, they all have." Lilly said to Gajeel concern still clearly eminent in his voice,

"I know Lilly, but you weren't there, you didn't see the way she looked at me." Gajeel said then he took a deep sigh swallowing the large lump that had formed in his throat, "She looked at me like I was a monster, Just like everyone else does." Gajeel continued his eyes still shut tightly,

"I don't think of you as a monster Gajeel, We all have skeletons in our closet, me included." Lilly said while walking towards the end of his bed, "Come on let's start our day early, we can go find you some iron to snack on," Lilly said jumping off the edge of the bed landing gracefully on the floor. Gajeel just grunted and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He stood up and walked groggily towards the bathroom ready to start his day but still with only one thing on his mind, and that was her. He got to the bathroom and slowly closed the door. He turned on the hot water in the shower and allowed it to run awhile because it took a bit to heat up. While his shower was heating he undressed himself placing his sweaty clothes in the laundry basket near the door. He entered the shower allowing the hot water to run down his body washing off the sweat from the night. Though the sweat was running off his body the feeling in the pit of his stomach wouldn't leave him.

"What is it about her something just won't get her out of my head?" Gajeel said quietly to himself as he let the warm water wash down him almost as if he was attempting to wash all his sins and regret right down the drain along with the sweat that clung to his body. He sat in the shower pondering what things would have been like if he had only met levy at another time or place, Perhaps if he'd come to fairy tail as a kid instead of phantom lord, Or if that day he hadn't gone looking for fairies to hurt, but that wasn't how things were. Gajeel turned off the water and exited the shower grabbing a towel that had been draped over the door knob and placing it upon his head. He ruffled his hair at an attempt the drain the water out of his long full locks. He then moved to his body making sure to not leave any residual water on his body. He wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom making sure to leave the light on for Lilly. He got to his drawer and pulled out a pair of white pants that he pulled on one leg at a time. He then grabbed his usual coat pulled it over his bare chest then he found socks. He sat on his bed while waiting for lily to be ready but he kept catching himself thinking about her, He shook his head vigorously trying to shake the thoughts out of his head. He pulled his boots on just in time for Lilly to emerge from the bathroom,

"It seems as if you are ready to go, alright then off to the guild." Lilly said to Gajeel as he walked out the front door with Gajeel close to his side. But as Gajeel was walking down the semi crowded sidewalk he had a dazed look over his face which Lilly picked up very quickly. "Correct I if I'm wrong but you are thinking of her again" but before Gajeel had time to answer they heard someone call from behind them,

"Thinking of who?" Gajeel and Lilly both looked over their shoulder and what Gajeel saw horrified him. It was none other than the small bluenette in question. Gajeel didn't know what to do or say, He just stood there staring at her for what seemed to be an eternity, His mouth dry a lump forming in his throat, He was paralyzed, trapped in her gaze she cast at him using her beautiful hazel eyes, Completely stunned by her beauty. He couldn't understand why he was like this, he was the one and only black steel Gajeel the iron dragon slayer. He fought countless enemies far more terrifying than the small woman standing in front of him, yet she could still stop him in his tracks using nothing more than her gaze. This terrified him.

 **So what'd you guys think? The second chapter will hopefully be up shortly crossing my fingers on that on though! I'm hoping to make this a multi chapter story and I sort of know the direction I would like to go with it but who knows that could all change!**

 _ **P.S text problem should be fixed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Lemme know what you think, I had a difficult time picking up from last chapter, but it's here now.**

 **Chapter 2: Just a Dream**

Gajeel couldn't speak, His tongue tied in knots not knowing how to react to her. Luckily the small bluenette broke the silence, "What is it cats got your tongue, I didn't know I could make the Iron dragon slayer so fluster with just a few words," Levy said with a teasing tone in her voice. Gajeel turned as red as a tomato, He closed his eyes, crossed his arms, And turned away from levy almost like a child pouting,

"I'm not flustered! I just am really warm that's all!" Gajeel said to levy while he still pouted like a child. Levy let out a small giggle,

"Yeah okay, What are you doing here ya big lug, Heading to the guild?" Levy said to Gajeel sending him a smile.

"Yeah," Gajeel replied still pouting off to the side. Levy looked at Gajeel confused levy thought to herself,

"Had i said something wrong?"

"Don't worry about him he just had a rough night" Lilly interjected levy felt a wave of relief wash over her, a smile appeared on her face once more, "Would you like to accompany us to the guild hall, We would not be opposed to you tagging along" Levy smiled even more at this.

"I would love to come with you guys! As long as over there is okay with it" Levy said to Lilly while she looked at Gajeel. Gajeel noticed she was looking at him and began to blush slightly, but he quickly shook the feeling off,

"Yeah yeah, Let's get going shrimp." Gajeel replied turning around and started walking once more hiding the small blush that tried crawling its way back onto his face. Levy continued to smile and caught up to Gajeel so they were walking side by side but she couldn't help but shake

off the dream that she had the night before,

***Flashback***

Levy jolted up in bed. Startled by what she had just been dreaming of. She covered her face with a pillow and fell back into bed, she thought to herself, "Why do I dream about things like this," levy said as the images from her dream came flooding back into her mind.

***Dream***

Levy was sitting in her room reading one of the many books that were scattered around her room, when suddenly she heard a knock at her door, "Who could that be, I'm not expecting any company today." She stood up and walked towards the door when she heard the banging on it again, "Okay okay i'm coming, hold your horses already," She got to the door and opened it slowly but the person standing behind the door threw it opened startling levy, her face was met by a large muscular chest. Levy blushed slightly thinking to herself how attractive it was so large, broad, and strong, Levy shocked herself out of her trance like state realizing she did not know who the chest belonged to, so she looked up to see who the chest in question belonged to and she jumped back slightly when she realized who it was. It was Gajeel and he entered her apartment to close the distance that levy had created when she jumped back closing the door on the way through. Levy was startled by Gajeel action it was so unlike him, "Gajeel what are you…" Before she could finish her sentence gajeel grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss, Levy was startled and first but quickly relaxed she was oddly enjoying it,"

***End of Dream***

"God why does that iron head plague my thoughts, STUPID GAJEEL!" levy said throwing her pillow across the room, "Ugh time for me to get dressed and go to the guild hall, I won't be able to go back to sleep after that,"

***End of Flashback***

Levy blushed deeply still trying to shake of the thoughts of last night. She looked at the man that plagued her thoughts, He was walking in front of her, taking long and strong strides that made hers seem that of a small child. Her eyes wandered towards his arms, How they looked toned and strong, The scars on them just making him that much more attractive to her, "Damn" levy mutter out loud under her breathe as she stared at his arms with amazement and wonder. Gajeel twisted his body and came to a stop but levy did not realize this in time causing her to bump straight into the arm that she had been staring at, She began to blush deeply feeling the warmth radiating off of Gajeel's strong muscular arm, Her hungry eyes tracing over every inch of his arm like a starving lioness stalking her prey. She was startled awake from her lust filled thoughts by a deep gruff voice clearing it's throat, Levy looked up at the iron dragon slayer locking with his blood red eyes. She could feel a warm rozzy feeling coming over her cheeks,

"What are you looking at shrimp?" Gajeel said to the petite script mage, This did nothing but increase Levy's embarrassment even more.

"Nothing!" Levy snapped real quick, she moved around Gajeel's hulking body and began to walking in front of him so he could no longer see her blushing face, "Stupid Gajeel" Levy muttered under her breathe thinking Gajeel would not hear her, But he did, He let out a small laugh rolled his eyes and started following the script mage back to the guild, Gajeel tried keeping his eyes looking around but somehow he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting towards Levy, to be exact Gajeel couldn't keep his eyes from drifting directly to the little blunette script mage's behind. He seemed to be mesmerized it somehow the little woman was able to put Gajeel filled stupor that gajeel had never experienced before, "Damn, I don't get it" Gajeel said under his breath hoping Levy wouldn't notice, but she did,

"What is that Gajeel?" Levy said with a sly tone.

"Uh err nothing," Gajeel said shifting his gaze uneasily, Levy turn back around with a triumphant look on her face and she thought to herself,

"He was totally looking at my butt"

* * *

 **So it took a bit longer to get this one out! I'm sorry you guys! It means a lot to have people reviewing and favoreiting this story it really gives me motivation to push through and finish this! Some major plot should go down in the next chapter so be looking out for that!**


End file.
